Taberu
by Mss. Kagome-chan
Summary: Sempre a mesma coisa, sempre a mesma reação! De fato Inuyasha detestava sua comida, mas Kagome está decidida a fazer o hanyou aprecia-la, afinal é sempre bom para esposa receber elogios sobre suas praticas culinárias do marido. (Pós Kanketsu-hen)


**Primeira oneshot que posto aqui e estou tão animada ^w^**

**Já tinha postado no Nyah! e em meu blog.**

**Os personagens não me pertecem, e sim a minha diva Rumiko-sensei **

**Ah, é a primeira fanfic q posto nesse site... hazukashii**

Observação: Taberu significa _comer._

* * *

><p><span>Taberu<span>

Estava em pleno verão. O sol quente sobre as cabeças dos aldeões que estavam a trabalhar nas plantões, enquanto Inuyasha e Miroku foram cuidar de um grande extermínio em outro vilarejo, onde a casa do senhor mais poderoso estava enfestada de espíritos e emanava uma energia obscura.

Ao mesmo tempo em que o hanyou olhava a grande casa amaldiçoada, sua esposa, distante dali, estava nas plantações de Jinenji como sempre fazia, só que de mal humor o que estava assustado o gentil hanyou de olhos esbugalhados, e apesar do seu grande tamanho era mais frágil que uma criança humana.

- Maldito! Maldito! Maldito! - Exclamava ela enquanto jogava certas ervas medicinais no cesto. - "Eu não tenho culpa que você cozinha mal", - dizia ela imitando a voz de Inuyasha - "Feh! O que é isso?", "Você sabe que essa comida que arde a língua eu não gosto", "Cadê aquele negocio no potinho que só você sabe fazer?", ai eu tonta pergunto; o que é isso querido? Quer que eu prepare? "Claro, é minha comida favorita e só você sabe fazer. Hm... qual é o nome mesmo? Ah, é... lamem!" - Ela grita a ultima palavra raivosa jogando as ervas com mais força no cesto. - Lamem! Ele gosta de lamem? Que maldito!

Jinenji encolhia os ombros temeroso a olhando desconfiado, se perguntando o que estava dando nela.

- Eu vou dar aquele lamem na cara dele isso sim! - Diz cruzando os braços.

Nervosa se levanta e começa a andar de um lado pro outro no mesmo lugar, tentado relaxar e pensar em outra coisa a não ser no fato que em tão pouco tempo de casado, em vez de ela estar numa novem de amor, ela estava preste a explodi, já que seu amado não não gostava da sua comida. Enquanto seus amigos adoravam.  
>Alguma coisa ela tinha que fazer. Ela tinha que descobri o que está fazendo errado... mas o que kami-sama? O que?<p>

Foi caminhando até que lhe surgiu uma ideia, e então voltou correndo alegre e desferiu um beijo na bochecha de Jinenji que ruborizou instantaneamente.  
>Pegou seu cesto e fui em busca de ingredientes para preparar seus próprios pratos.<p>

Mais tarde, quando já estava a anoitecer Inuyasha e Miroku voltam aldeia, com o hanyou puxando uma carroça que em seu interior continha grandes vasos com arroz, verduras, carnes e sacos de dinheiro como pagamento pelo serviço da grande casa.  
>- Você não tem vergonha Miroku - dizia o hanyou. - Não é muita coisa não?<br>- Claro que não. Esse trabalho foi difícil e nos merecemos todo o pagamento. - Dizia o monge sorrindo alegremente e feliz por ter encontrado aquele casarão empesteado de yokais.  
>- Feh! - Bufou Inuyasha movendo a cabeça em negação.<p>

Após dividirem os ganhos, o hanyou e o monge teve uma leve discussãozinha, já que o Inuyasha dizia pro monge que poderia levar a mais já que tinha seus 3 filhos pra sustenta. Miroku se fez de difícil, mas foi fácil, como sempre, a converse-lo a levar uma quantia maior. Após guarda tudo em um deposito nos fundos de seu terreno, Inuyasha se dirigiu para frente de sua casa estranhando os vários aromas que de lá saia.  
>- Kagome? - Chamou-a incerto abrindo a porta de casa e logo em seguida a trancado. - Onde você está?<p>

_- Estou na cozinha, aisuru (meu bem)! _- Ele a ouviu gritar em seguida solta uma risadinha.

Ele tinha maus pressentimentos quando sua mulher o chamava de _aisuru_ com aquela risada de quem estava tramando alguma.  
>Normalmente ele chegaria em casa e ela apareceria e lhe diria; <em>Tadaima, Inuyasha. Você tem que dizer "tadaima", pra eu te dizer "okaeri", entendeu?<em>  
>Ele não tinha muito esse costume. Desde que a sua mãe morreu ele não tinha casa pra volta, então perdeu essas manias e vivia se esquecendo o que deixava Kagome irada, mas ele já estava acostumado com o mal humor dela, e até achava divertido. Ela ficava linda nervosa.<p>

- Ah, e tadaima - disse ele por fim, enquanto caminhava até a cozinha.  
>- Ah, você finalmente lembrou?<br>Ele entrou na cozinha e antes mesmo de dar uma olhada na situação, Kagome apareceu na entrada passando seus braços em seu pescoço e o beijou subitamente, o que o surpreendeu no principio, mas logo ele correspondeu com a mesma intensidade e a segurou pela cintura puxando-a mais contra seu corpo. Ela afastou seus lábios e com um sorriso alegre lhe disse:

- Okaeri - beijou a ponta do nariz dele - aisuru. _(amor, querido, coração... nesse sentido)_

Ele sorriu, admirando aquele belo sorriso angelical de sua mulher. _Sua_, ah... como é bom saber disso.  
>- Vamos - ela saiu de seus braços, o fazendo soltar um gemido de insatisfação igual da uma criança e fez bico pra completar a infantilidade, o que fez o maxilar dela tremer tentado não rir. - Venha - pegou em sua mão o conduzindo para dentro da cozinha. - Vai até a sala de janta.<p>

Ele foi até lá e se sentou em um acolchoado (relativo a almofada), em frente a baixa mesa asiática de madeira, sobre ela havia vasilhas, potes, palitinhos; utensílios para auxiliar a alimentação.  
>Kagome veio trazendo os alimentos vindo e indo a cozinha, logo depois se sentou a frente dele e ficou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, apoiando seu queixo entre suas mãos.<br>- Não vai comer? - Perguntou ele.  
>- Quero ver se você vai gostar primeiro - respondeu ela com um sorriso muito contente no rosto.<p>

Um arrepio subiu pela sua espinha. O cheiro daquela comida ia até suas narinas, e ele sentiu seus olhos arderem. O aroma era bom, mas algo dizia que aquele era o prato que queimava sua língua.  
>Ela parecia entusiasmada para vê-lo provar... ela estava querendo envenena-lo?<br>Ele engoliu seco, pegou um pedaço do peixe com os palitos e o molhou naquele molho avermelhado, parou os movimentos com o peixe próximo ao rosto, e olhou Kagome. Ela sorriu movendo a cabeça em positivo o intensivado a comer. Novamente ele engoliu seco.  
>Suspirou e... comeu.<br>- E ai? O que achou?  
>Mastigou um pouco e...:<p>

- Aaaaaaaah! Que droga Kagome! Isso queima a língua! Tá querendo me matar mulher? - Berrou se levantando da mesa, e logo depois ficou pondo a língua pra fora respirando afoito.  
>Ela fechou a cara nervosa.<br>- Inuyasha... OSUWARI!

POW!

_**...**_

No dia seguinte Inuyasha se levantou do funton na sala de estar. Kagome não tinha deixado ele dormi com ela em seu quarto.  
>Ele suspirou quando foi até o quarto deles e viu o futon vazio. Ela já tinha escapado. Suspirou. Ela estava com a macaca mesmo. Vestiu-se e foi trabalha com o Miroku.<p>

- Ele fez isso mesmo? - Pergutou Sango mais uma vez.  
>- Fez sim, fez sim - respondeu a Kagome.<p>

Kagome estava na casa de Sango, tomando um chá com ela com a face emburrada, vendo os filhos de sua amiga brincando pela janela. Kagome não desejava ter filhos agora, queria esperar mais um pouco e aproveita o tempo a sós com seu marido... e descobrir o que ele gostava de comer, porque as coisas estavam difíceis.

- Ah, Kagome... Inuyasha sempre foi assim mesmo.  
>- Mas eu me esforcei tanto - diz ela fazendo bico.<br>- Tente novamente, oras - disse Sango cerrando os punhos decidida, tentado incentivar a amiga.  
>- Você tem razão Sango - falou a miko da aldeia se levantado - eu tenho que conquista o estomago do Inuyasha - terminou com as mãos na cintura e um sorriso vitorioso.<br>Uma enorme gota escorreu pela cabeça da ex-exterminadora de yokais:  
>- Isso soou tão estranho.<p>

Alguém bateu na porta. Sango correu-a e lá estava três aldeões com a face que mostrava sua preocupação:  
>- Kagome-sama, o Asami está mal, a senhora poderi...?<br>- Claro - já respondeu em imediato. - Irei cuidar dele. Ja ne Sango-chan.  
>- Ja ne - disse vendo a amiga que saia em disparava, passando por sua casa antes para pegar ervas medicais e logo ela e os homens seguirão seu caminho ao aldeão doente. - Ah... - Sango suspirou. - Tomara que o Inuyasha tente pelo menos fingir que gostou na próxima vez.<p>

_Mais tarde..._  
>Estava um belo dia ensolarado, e um certo hanyou carregava três cestos cheios de alimentos, um abaixo do braço e os outros por cima do outro braço e por cima do ombro.<br>- Kuso! Miroku, desse jeito você vai acabar quebrando com eles. Você é muito ganancioso. - Reclamava o hanyou.  
>Estavam a conversa, enquanto caminhavam.<br>- Todo dia você reclama Inuyasha - disse Miroku sorrindo apenas. - Ah, e pra dizer a verdade ontem a Kagome-sama estava muito contente, mas hoje ela estava furiosa - olhou ao amigo de rabo-de-olho - O que você aprontou dessa vez?  
>- Keh! - Bufou Inuyasha. - Ela que me matar com aquela comida ardida.<br>- Mas a comida da Kagome-sama é gostosa. Não acha que está exigente demais?  
>- Keh! Eu não tenho culpa de ter um paladar mais aguçado do que vocês humanos - respondeu com um sorriso soberano, o que levou o amigo a risada.<p>

_**...**_

- Tadaima - disse Inuyasha ao chegar em casa.  
>Kagome surgiu vindo de um outro comodo com a face irritada, mas deixou escapar um sorriso com um bico ao dizer:<br>- Okaeri.  
>Ele fechou a porta atrás si e deu um passo em direção a ela que recuou com os braços cruzados. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, e deu um outro passo, e ela girou os olhos e foi caminhando para o interior da casa, virou-se e deu um sorriso suspeito ao entrar na cozinha.<br>Ele engoliu seco.

E lá estava ele novamente, sentado na sala de jantar sobre um acolchoado e ela sentada em outro, a sua frente, só que parecia nervosa, ansiosa, enquanto olhava-o mexendo as pernas freneticamente, com a face séria.  
>O aroma da comida estava a deixar-o tonto. O que ela tinha feito desse vez?<br>A olhou novamente, e ela ruborizou desviando o olhar com um bico irritada. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior voltando a olhar os alimentos a mesa. Suspirou. Por que ela não se contentava em fazer pratos simples? Como o arroz? O arroz dela sempre estava bom. Suas verduras sempre bem cozidas e gostosas... mas nãããão. Ela queria que ele comesse mais. E fazia aquele ensopado para acompanhar o arroz... e era justo aquele molho que ele detestava, e o tirava do aconchego dos braços da sua miko, que apesar de dar medo raivosa, quando fazia aquele biquinho ele se segurava para não rir. Será que ela não se dá conta que ficava uma graça assim?

Moveu os palitinhos se preparando para outa batalha. Pegou a carne e legume, e exitou na hora de molha-los no molho, e os levou direto a boca, o que fez sua esposa suspirar de revolta. Melhor ela está apenas suspirando, em vez de manda-lo "sentar" de novo.  
>Comeu, comeu, comeu e comeu. Já tinha terminado de comer os legumes, o salmão, e o arroz. Kagome nem comeu com ele, apenas ficou o olhando. Estava com um meio sorriso, pois ele comia saboreando tudo, porém...<br>- Você ainda não acabou - disse ela arqueando uma sobrancelha nervosa.  
>Ele sabia isso, mas como desejava que ela tivesse esquecido. Engoliu seco.<br>E lá foi ele comer o ensopado, com legumes e... molho.  
>Levou a boca, os mastigou se segurando... e...:<br>- Aaaaah! Isso queimaaaaa! Eu não vou comer issoo!  
>- OSUWARI!<p>

POW!

Outro dia, outra manha. Inuyasha se levantou, tinha dormindo na sala de visita no futon.  
>- Mas que droga - disse olhando ao redor, já conseguindo adivinhar que iria trabalha de novo sem o café-de-manhã dela e principalmente sem o calor dela.<br>Se levantou, foi até a cozinha. Pegou algumas frutas, pegou um suco de laranja, ainda havia sobrado arroz, preparou o salmão, cozinhou os ovos e fez missoshiru (sopa de pasta de soja). Preparou tudo e os colocou em vasilhas e comeu seu café-da-manhã (No Japão, o café da manhã é uma das principais refeições do dia, sendo praticamente um almoço). Tanto tempo vivendo sozinho, ele sabia se virar, mas o que ninguém sabia é que cozinhava também. Bem... ninguém sabia até agora.  
>Sua mulher tinha ficado encostada no batente da porta, o observando, usando um Keiko-gi branco (a blusa branca que fica por de baixo da rata-de-fogo do Inuyasha) que mal ia até a metade das suas conchas. Voltou a se deitar e pegou o sono novamente.<p>

Quando ela acordou e foi até a sala de jantar viu um café-da-manhã preparado para ela, parecido com o que o Inuyasha havia comido, mas... havia um pequeno e longo vaso com sakuras.  
><em>Seu cheiro me lembra a sakura, sabia?<em> - Ela se lembrou das palavras dele na primeira noite em que fizeram amor. Nem estavam casados ainda.  
>Ao se lembrar ruborizou, e se arrepiou. Estava com saudade de dormi junto a ele.<br>Se sentou para comer e viu um recadinho:  
><em><br>Você é muito baka, viu?_  
><em>Mas eu te amo sua tonta. Você linda. <em>  
><em>É sério... coma bem. <em>  
><em>Pelo amor de Santo Buda, me deixe dormi contigo de novo.<em>  
><em>Eu gosto de dormi com seu cheiro... me lembra a sakuras.<em>  
><em>Quero fazer amor com você...<em>

_Inuyasha_

Ela ficou ruborizada, com um sorriso sem graça mexendo em uma das mechas de seu cabelo. Por que ele tinha que falar sobre fazer amor com ela?

Isso a deixava sem jeito.

- Ele disse que sou linda - corou mais ainda, e soltou um gritinho de animação. Ela voltava a se tornar uma adolescente apaixonada quando ele dizia essas coisas. Se bem que ela ainda era uma adolescente com os seus 19 anos, mas vivia como uma adulta, já que estava em uma outra época, em que de acordo com os costumes já tinha bastantes responsabilidades.

Começou a comer tranquilamente, e se deliciou, se surpreendo com os talentos de seu marido. Afinal, ele sabia cozinhar, e muito bem.

**...**

- E ai Inuyasha? - Perguntou Miroku. - Como está você e a Kagome? - Eles estavam a caminhar em busca de trabalho.

- Nem sei - respondeu ele. - Eu fiz o café dela...

- Calma ai, calma ai - interrompeu o amigo, parando de andar, fazendo o hanyou parar também - você cozinha?

Inuyasha girou os olhos. É... ele tinha falado demais.

- É Miroku, eu sei cozinha.

O monge sorriu e cruzou os braços em frente ao peito:

- Ora, ora, ora, quanto mais te conheço, mais me surpreendo.

- Calado. - Disse simplesmente e eles voltaram a andar.

- Eu também sei cozinha - comentou Miroku.

- É sério?

- É claro. O senhor monge que cuidava de mim me ensinou, eu tinha que me virar não é mesmo. Crescemos sozinhos, cozinhamos sozinhos.

- É verdade.

- Mas é sempre bom comer a comida da esposa.

Inuyasha suspirou:

- Quando ela está de bom humor.

Miroku deu um sorriso pervertido:  
>- Isso serve pra hora de leve-la pra cama também. Sempre bom... comer... mas se ela tiver naqueles dias...<br>Os dois caíram na risada.

Outra vez, após o trabalho, Inuyasha voltava pra casa. Estava entardecendo, o céu alaranjando. Ele correu a porta e a fechou logo em seguida.  
>- Tadaima - disse. Finalmente estava aprendendo esse costume.<br>- Okaeri - surgiu ela do interior da casa.  
>Ela sorria levemente, com os braços cruzados. Ele lhe sorriu também e ela voltou a cozinha. Ela ainda não estava com seu humor natural, senão teria o beijado quando o visse. Ela está menos brava que ontem, mas ainda está brava.<p>

Outra vez estava sentado no acolchoado na sala de jantar, com sua mulher sentado a sua frente. Em seus palitinhos estava o peixe do molho. Era agora ou nunca.  
>Abocanhou-o e começou a mastigar, mastigar e mastigar. Arregalou os olhos. Kagome estremeceu. <em>Tudo de novo não<em>, pedia ela em pensamentos.  
>E quando ela esperava que ele gritasse, ele apenas sorriu, saboreando:<br>- Hm... oishii (_gostoso_)  
>- Hontou ni? (<em>É mesmo?<em>) - Questionou Kagome sem acreditar, com um grande sorriso de satisfação.  
>- Hontou (<em>É a mais pura verdade<em>) - Certificou ele, levando mais outro peixe a boca. - Uau, Kagome - disse com a boca um pouco cheia - está realmente bom. Que delicia, eu nunca comi algo assim. Ureshii. (_Estou feliz_) - Sorriu e logo voltou a comer.  
>O rosto dela foi se tingindo de vermelho ao ouvir tantos elogios.<p>

Ele foi abocanhando um pedaço trás do outro, realmente estava faminto e aquele ensopado estava uma delicia, finalmente. Comeu o arroz e todos os outros alimentos, enquanto a miko assistia tudo com um sorriso de satisfação, já que ela já tinha comido como nas outras vezes.

Depois dele comer tudo, ela limpou a mesa e foi até a cozinha sorrindo:

- _Você quer sobremesa, aisuru?_  
>O sorriso dele aumentou. Ela o chamou de <em>aisuru.<em>  
>- O que é isso?<br>A ouviu rir:  
>-<em> É algo doce.<em>  
>Até que algo pra adoçar ia bem:<br>- Hai - respondeu.  
>Logo ela veio trazendo em uma grande bandeja, um bolo marrom. Ele não sabia do que, que era.<br>Ela o pôs sobre a mesa, voltou a cozinha e trouxe duas tigelas, palitos e uma faca. Cortou um pedaço e deu-o no pote com uns palitos pra Inuyasha.  
>O aroma daquilo era bom.<br>- Esse bolo não é de laranja, não é? - Perguntou ele desconfiado.  
>Ela riu. Aquela expressão de curiosidade em seu rosto o deixava tão ingênio quanto uma criança.<br>- Não. É de algo da outra era, acho que você nunca experimentou.  
>- Hm... - Analisou. Pegou um pedaço com os palitinhos, com o temor subindo pela sua colina-vertebral. Que Buda ajude ele e que esteja bom, porque ele finalmente fez as pazes com a mulher, não podia perde tudo de novo.<br>- Pode provar - disse ela.  
>Ele fechou os olhos e abocanhou.<br>- E então? - Perguntou ela.  
>Ele arregalou os olhos, surpreso:<br>- É bom, é bom! - Novamente comia rápido, fazendo-a rir. - Do que é Kagome?  
>- Chocolate.<br>- ... choco o que?  
>Ela riu:<br>- Chocolate, Inuyasha. É bom, né?  
>- Muito bom. - Confirmou e logo em seguida levando outro pedaço a boca. - Ah, e o que você fez no ensopado pra ficar tão bom hoje?<br>- Não pus pimenta.  
>Ele arqueou a sobrancelha:<br>- Você punha pimenta?  
>- Sim.<br>- Por isso. Desteto pimenta.  
>- Parece que ela não cai bem no seu paladar aguçado - comentou sorrindo.<br>Ele mostrou os dentes num sorriso convencido o que a fez rir.  
>Inuyasha finalmente havia gostado e muito da comida da esposa, o que a deixou muito contente... calma ai? Ela estava de bom humor?<br>Hm... isso é bom.

**...**

Depois de lavarem a louça, enquanto Kagome estava na pia olhando o céu escuro e estrelado pela janela, sentiu dois braços fortes lhe envolverem. Ele a estava abraçando por trás.

- Inu...

- Você é tão macia - disse ele, passando os lábios em sua nuca, o que a fez arrepiar. Beijou seu pescoço, e deu leves mordidas no local. Ela soltou gemidos de prazer e mordeu o lábio inferior ao sentir as mãos fortes dele adentrando seu kimono branco, subindo pela sua barriga lisa. O hanyou mordeu a ponta de sua orelha com um sorriso malicioso, e ela ruborizou soltando um gemido de novo. - Kagome... vamos dormi? - Sugeriu ele, dizendo ao pé de sua orelha que acabara de morde.

- Por que eu tenho a impressão que você quer fazer várias coisas menos dormi? - Interrogou ela, com um sorriso travesso.

Ele passou a língua em seu rosto, um carinho um tanto sexual, um tanto canino, que por mais que ela estivesse acostumada, ela sempre estremecia se deliciando. O hanyou sussurrou em uma voz rouca, que a fez arrepiar:

- É que eu ainda estou com fome.

* * *

><p><strong>Tomara que tenham gostado<strong>

**Bem... acha melhor deixa-los a sós**


End file.
